Sims Next Top Model (cycle 2)
Supernatural Invasion or The Supernatural Invasion is the second cycle of BrushYourCats' Sims Next Top Model. It was the first EVER season by BrushYourCats/wollsson were aliens, demons, vampires and all those shizzles were allowed. The prizes are contracts with Vogue Agency and Immortal Model Managment, the cover Vogue Italia and being the face of a worldwide L'Oréal ad. The judges are totally different from Cycle 1. They're Sakura Xen and Kortland Arrington, both winners from Sims3Fanatic09's S3NTM, although Kortland is also the manager of IMM, and of course also Tyra Banks, the host. Each week there's also a guest judge. teh winr wuz netli hebz. Contestants This season had a normal casting like last season. 16 girls were chosen to compete, but there was a big elimination at the first day, so only 12 girls actually made it to the house. Episode Summaries 'Welcome! Uh, nevermind, BAI!' The top 16 all arrive at the airport of New York. They meet with Sakura Xen, Kortland Arrington and Yuri Xen. They got to know that they were going to do a photoshoot with Yuri Xen. Kortland and Sakura were both watching to see the girls in action themselves. They weren't too impressed. In the end the judges had to eliminate five girls, they really couldn't decide on five though, instead they only eliminated 4. Porcelaina, Molly, Crystal and Heaven. Afterwards the 12 remaining girls got to know that they were going to be flown to Milan. When the girls arrive in Milan they go straight to their house. The girls notice they have their own cat, but for some reason they don't even seem to care. They all get their beds and surprisingly there were beds for all of them. Later the girls arrive at a hair salon where they get their makeovers, then they had to pose without a top for their makeover shoot. They immediately go to their second photoshoot, which is a distustingly boring beauty shoot. The results weren't very impressive. At panel Ziyi Peng was the guest judge. Tyra notices that Kortland and Sakura eliminated one less girl than she told them to, so she tells the girls that two girls will be going home at that judging. The judges weren't impressed in neither Suli or Sonicia, so they were sent home. *'Eliminated outside panel: '''Porcelaina Llod, Molly Oley, Crystal Neptune & Heaven McPole *'First call-out: Agrippina Xerxes *'Bottom three: '''Martina Martinez, Suli Wong & Sonicia Galaxy-07 *'Eliminated: 'Suli Wong & Sonicia Galaxy-07 *'Special guests: 'Yuri Xen, Aighina Calò, Ziyi Peng 'I Set Fire To Myself and Then I Quit Mercedes felt like she wasn't supposed to be in the competition. Pamela noticed that she seemed depressed so she talked to her about it, and Mercedes told Pamela that she was gonna quit at panel. The girls then had a challenge photoshoot with small animals like birds, rodents and snakes. Elle won the challenge and recieved immunity at panel. Back at the house Pamela told Elle and Pongy about what Mercedes told her. Mercedes heard it all, and when Pamela said that she thought Mercedes wasn't strong enough mentally she got very sad and ran away and hid. Yolanda was being her crazy self and dancing her Jesus-dance in the SECRET HALL OF AQUARIUMS (dun dun duuuuun). Santana came across her and well, she basically just hurried to get away from there. The girls then did a photoshoot in the very beautiful landscapes of Milan. Montana was mad at Mercedes, so she scratched her, which made Mercedes feel very hated, so she went outside to the sun and started burning. Pamela pulled her inside, but Mercedes was VERY mad at her, so she started screaming at her. Pamela tried to apologize, but Mercedes didn't accept it. When Mercedes walked past Santana Santana said something rude, which made Mercedes even MORE mad, so she kicked Santana so she fell and got knocked out. When she woke up she didn't remember anything. Barely even her name. At panel Accalia Faber guest judged. Tyra was very impressed with Elle, plus she already had immunity, so she recieved first call-out. Pamela and Mercedes landed in the bottom two, but Mercedes wouldn't even walk up to Tyra with Pamela. She just stood there. Pamela asked her if she was gonna quit, but Mercedes was still mad, so she just left the panel room. *'First call-out: '''Elle Green *'Bottom two:' Pamela Seldom & Mercedes Seldom *'Quit:' Mercedes Seldom *'Special Guests:' Fransesco Carini, Accalia Faber 'This Is a Modeling Competition, not a Maze Competition' The episode started with the girl going home from panel. The girls got home and found a TyraMail that said that Mazes Are Fun. The girls headed for their first runway challenge, which was a normal runway, with a maze before it. Most of the girls did great, but Naomi was the winner. Yolanda couldn't do it and quit. The girls then headed for their photoshoot which Yolanda participated in. At panel Uvettah Rasputine judged. The judges were impressed with Santana, but not so with Natalie and Martina, and in the end Martina was eliminted. *'Quit: Yolanda Di Francisco *'First call-out: '''Santana Seldom *'Bottom two: 'Natalie Hobbs & Martina Martinez *'Eliminated: 'Martina Martinez *'Special guests: Taccino D'Avanzo, Uvettah Rasputine 'I Make Them Good Girls Go Viral...' The girls came home from panel, and Natalie expressed her opinion about that she deserved to be called before Elle, which made Santana mad, and made Natalie seem like a bitch. At 3 AM Mr. Jay came to the girls' house and told them about that they were going to be doing music videos and that they were going to be able to write their songs just then! Agrippina had a hard time making up lyrics. The next day the girls got new makeovers, because BYC wanted to give them hair that kinda matched the ANTM girls, because he is a frickin' weirdo. No one seemed to complain (That's a first!) and everyone was happy when it was time to record their songs. Agrippina, once again, had a hard time when she got to know that they had to incorperate "Pot Ledom, that's Top Model backwards" into their songs. She managed to pull it together and Natalie was jealous about her singing skills. Later the girls shot their videos. Naomi, Natalie and Santana did a great job while the rest, not so. At panel Tyra announced that they were all going to Crete! But she lied, as only 6 of them would be going to Crete. Natalie recieved first call-out for her great song and video, while Pamela and Elle landed in the bottom two. Because BYC is a bitch, the episode ended right there. *'First Call-Out:' Natalie Hobbs *'Bottom two:' Pamela Seldom & Elle Green *'Special guest:' Tom Polce 'Yes I'd Like To Put My Boobs In Trash, Thank You Very Much' Five of the six remaining girls arrive in Crete and get sent to a fire station. When they get there they get to know that Tyra had given them the wrong address, and gets sent to the right address, which is a small two story house. The girls love it. Natalie and Naomi chat while Pongy is feeling lonely. The girls get their first TyraMail. The next day the girls arrive at a beach filled with trash. There they meet with Mr. Jay. He tells them that they're gonna have their first shoot in Crete right there. He also tells the girls that the girl who stayed at last panel is coming, and she comes and it is Elle. Pongy and Elle chat about how they missed each others and they go on their computer. After that the girls get another TyraMail saying it's time for panel. Before panel the girls shoot up fireworks. At panel Tyra announces that there will be no more guest judges. Natalie gets praised for her creative photo, and recieves first call-out while Agrippina and Pongy land in the bottom two because of their boring portfolios, overall. In the end Agrippina was sent home leaving Pongy as the last alien remaining. *'Stayed The Previous Week: '''Elle Green *'Was Eliminated The Previous Week: Pamela Seldom *'First Call-Out: '''Natalie Hobbs *'Bottom Two: 'Agrippina Xerxes & Pongy Zelderz *'Eliminated: 'Agrippina Xerxes *'Special Guest: Ullysses Kanzanzakis 'Screw Go-Sees! I Wanna Go To A Club!' The girls are at home having a nice, calm, evening. Naomi's taking a bath, Pongy's doing.... whatever at the computer, Natalie is watching TV, and Elle is cooking waffles. Natalie asks her if she's gonna make some for her too, and Elle says "Nope!" which Natalie finds immature. So she confronts Elle, which wakes up Santana who was sleeping. Santana starts screaming at both of them, and they both scream back. Then, when Santana goes back to sleep, Natalie and Elle are suddenly friends. The next day the girls head to Vogue Agency. Lu-Te Saiyani tells them they are doing go-sees. They have 4 hours to go to 3 designers and back to the agency. The girls start running. Elle started jumping on the trampoline and Santana go to the club. Naomi won the challenge while Elle and Santana were late. Naomi, Natalie and Pongy get to go home by taxi, while Santana and Elle has to find a way to get home themselves. Back at the house Natalie, Naomi and Pongy are chatting when Elle arrives. Elle says she's tired and goes to bed. Naomi, Natalie and Pongy go to bed too. At 2 AM Santana comes back. The next day the girls head to the photoshoot, and then head to panel. At panel, the judges fall in love with both Santana and Naomi's photos, while they dislike Elle and Pongy's, and they land in the bottom 2. In the end Elle stays and eliminates Pongy. *'First Call-Out: '''Santana Seldom *'Bottom Two:' Elle Green & Pongy Zelderz *'Eliminated:' Pongy Zelderz *'Special Guests:' Yekaterina Mitsotakis, Macar Stergiou, Naiia Papadakis, Lu-Te SaiyanI 'You're The Weakest, Go Screw Yourself! The girls are at home watching TV. Suddenly Naomi feels like they're boring the viewers, so she wants them to do something interesting, so they have a swimsuit runway where Mario Kart Wii music was playing. Isn't that just sweet and dandy!? The girls got a TyraMail saying "Tomorrow you will meet with the judges...". The girls were worried but obviously BYC was far too lazy to film/put it into the episode, so who currz? The girls arrive at a random house Sakura Xen broke into, and they have a challenge with her. Where the girls are the judges, and they have to judge each others. Then they individually had to vote for strongest and weakest contestant. Natalie got voted strongest, while Elle and Naomi tied between weakest, which surprised Sakura. Natalie won a trip to a spa! She got to bring one girl, and Elle was expecting her to pick her, but she didn't, she picked Naomi, so Elle was the 15-year old young-ass broke ho she is and became sad. At the spa Natalie and Naomi talk about uninteresting stuff... At the house Elle was outside being sad while Santana was watching Hells Kitchen and screaming at the contestant that their food sucked. Then Natalie and Naomi come back home. Then they go to sleep. Santana falls asleep when closing her eyes for like... 0.16 seconds? >_> Next day the girls get a TyraMail saying they would head to their photoshoot and then to panel. At panel the judges are extremely disappointed in Santana while they finally feel like Naomi is proving she deserves to be there. Naomi recieves first call-out while Elle and Santana land in the bottom 2. In the end Santana stays because of her past performance. *'''First Call-Out: Naomi Anderson *'Bottom two:' Elle Green & Santana Seldom *'Eliminated:' Elle Green *'Special guest:' Some Random Raccoon 'The Stomp To The Death' fjkalhakj. *'Winner:' Natalie Hobbs *'Runner-Ups:' Santana Seldom & Naomi Anderson Call-out Order Tyra's Call-Out Order Photoshoots *'Photoshoot 1: '''Simpleness at the NY Airport *'Photoshoot 2:' Beautiful Beauty *'Photoshoot 3:' Landscapes... *sigh*... *'Photoshoot 4:' Crazy Versace for H&M ads with Uvettah Rasputine *'Photoshoot 5:' Step to The Beat (Music Videos) *'Photoshoot 6:' Nude in Trash *'Photoshoot 7:' The Top Model Olympics *'Photoshoot 8:' I Love Me Some Headphones! *'Photoshoot 9:' L'Oréal Color Riche Lipstick Ads *'Photoshoot 10:''' Vogue Ads